


Promises

by blacktofade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has super stamina and Tony keeps coming way before he's done, so in the end Steve just sticks a cock ring on him and goes at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://speth.livejournal.com/profile)[**speth**](http://speth.livejournal.com/) who came up with the amazing idea and allowed me to write it ;__; You're too good to me, bb. Let us curl up in this fandom with all of the feels. Fulfils the 'Orgasm denial/control' square for [THIS](http://i54.tinypic.com/5dntw5.jpg) kinkbingo square.

Tony can’t breathe. Well, he _can_ , it’s just that the air is lodged somewhere between his lungs and mouth and all that comes out is a low wheezing noise. Curling forward, he mashes his face into the comforter, feeling it adhere itself to his damp cheek, but he doesn’t care because Steve is right there behind him fucking into him in all the right ways. His body twitches, over-sensitised as he comes down from the high, but it’s the least of his worries.

“Oh god,” he exhales and Steve slows to a halt, still filling him up, cock jumping every time Tony’s muscles spasm around him. “I definitely didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Steve sighs, the noise long and low, and his breath fans out across Tony’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Steve replies, sounding breathless and not at all okay and Tony groans because Steve is Captain America even when he’s not in the suit.

With a hand on Tony’s waist, Steve slowly pulls out, leaning over him briefly to toss the condom in the trashcan beside the bed. When Steve moves off of him and Tony finally gains control of his limbs again, he rolls over onto his back and lets out a frustrated noise at the ceiling.

“This is entirely unfair on you.”

Steve looms over him, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, it’s completely unfair that I get to be between your thighs, watching you come undone because of what I’m doing to you.”

Steve’s capacity for sarcasm has definitely increased over the past few months and Tony’s pretty sure he only has himself to blame for that. He grumbles and gives Steve his best stern look, though the part where he’s naked and covered in his own come probably lessens its effects slightly.

“You know what I mean.”

Steve pushes the hair away from Tony’s forehead and drops a row of kisses down Tony’s jaw, which is a totally new kind of unfair because Steve knows what that does to him. He tilts his face into the touch and runs his hands down Steve’s sides, pulling him closer.

“Whatever will we do with you?” Steve breathes into his ear and Tony has a few good suggestions if Steve’s willing to wait half an hour. Steve apparently has his own ideas, because he shifts up the bed to straddle Tony’s thighs, holding most of his weight on one arm while he slides a hand down his own stomach, curling his fingers around his thick cock. He pumps himself quick and easy and Tony’s mouth waters at the sight alone.

“This isn’t exactly punishment,” he murmurs and Steve smirks down at him, two dots of colour sitting high on his cheeks.

“Who said it was?”

Four simples words and Tony’s mind practically short-circuits. He doesn’t know _why_ it’s hot, only that coming out of Steve’s mouth in _that_ tone just does something to him. He tries to slip a hand down to help, mostly because he can practically feel the warm throbbing of Steve’s cock, but Steve just bats it away gently.

“This _is_ punishment,” Tony accuses and he’s sure Steve would retort if he wasn’t biting his bottom lip and coming across Tony’s stomach in long strands that almost reach the arc reactor in his chest. Tony doesn’t even blink, because he’d rather sit through a three-hour long business conference than look away.

Steve’s weight finally settles on him and he’d complain if it didn’t feel so good to be pinned to the bed helplessly, which, apparently, is another thing he never should have shared with Steve because he always seems to exploit it. Steve leans over him, only just out of breath, but slowly catching it again, and he drops a kiss to his mouth that is almost as dirty as Tony feels.

“You’ll know when it’s punishment,” Steve says, nose nudging against Tony’s cheek. “I’ll hold you down and force you to wait until I’ve had my share.”

Tony’s cock gives a valiant effort to harden, because _who knew_? America’s golden boy has a wicked side to him, but luckily for America, Tony Stark will take it upon himself to make sure no evil deed ever leaves their bedroom. He’s selfless like that and it’s _definitely_ underappreciated.

“I hope that’s a promise,” he replies and it’s totally not a whine, but he’s willing to concede that it’s an easy mistake to make.

Steve just tips his head and smiles, never saying a goddamn word, and Tony really, _really_ hopes that means _Yes_.

*

Tony almost sings his praises when Steve wakes him two days later with a hot, wet mouth around his cock, large hands pinning Tony’s hips to the mattress.

“ _Good_ morning,” Tony says, blinking against the light filtering between the shutters and glancing down at the Steve Rogers-shaped lump under the sheets. He gets a grunt in reply that ripples all the way up his body and leaves his own mouth in a shuddering sigh. He’s glad no one ever taught Steve not to talk with his mouth full. He lets his head drop back into the pillows and slides his hands underneath them, gripping the soft material between his fingers to keep from grabbing the back of Steve’s head and thrusting to his heart’s content.

Steve’s lips are soft around him, his tongue flicking expertly along the underside of his erection, and Tony thinks back to the day he taught Steve how to suck cock, how to _really_ suck cock, and he blesses himself quietly. He can’t move to hurry Steve along, just has to lie there and take it, and he wonders when Steve will really begin to tease him for being built with a hairpin trigger. He isn’t premature really, he thinks. It’s all relative. It’s just that Steve has the stamina of a fucking machine with an unlimited supply of electricity. Nevertheless, Tony wants to hold out and make it last at least once when they’re together, because he’s sure it’ll be amazing to feel Steve lose it inside him.

He sighs happily and wonders briefly if he should fold back the covers and watch Steve work his magic, but reasons that it won’t help his case _at all_. If he sees Steve between his thighs, reddened lips wrapped around the head of his cock, he’ll come in two seconds flat. He settles for spreading his legs just a little and loves the way Steve responds by swallowing down almost his entire length.

“Dear God,” Tony breathes out. “Thank you for not giving this man a gag reflex.”

Steve’s fingers pinch unexpectedly at his hip and Tony would arch into the feeling if he could, but instead he gives in by shutting up because Steve is still a God-fearing man after all. Hopefully, Steve’s God can see past all the nasty blowjobs and other hedonistic, homosexual indiscretions. Thankfully, Steve never stops and Tony’s riding the edge before he even knows it.

He half-expects Steve to draw it out, to make him wait and build up the pleasure until Tony’s begging and pleading for anything other than death-by-blue balls. However, Steve just lets him slide all the way to the back of his throat and swallows and Tony’s off, clenching his jaw so hard he’s almost afraid his dentist will know with her teeth version of Spidey-senses. He gasps and wheezes his way through the mind-blowing orgasm, appreciating it when Steve pulls off with one final wet noise to rival all others previous and presses his swollen lips against Tony’s thigh.

When Tony finally gets his breathing under control, he flips the sheet back and stares at Steve’s rumpled appearance and can’t help but admit that it looks good on him.

“Is it my birthday and I just don’t remember?” he asks and Steve leans up on his elbows and traces a finger around Tony’s bellybutton. “Are you secretly grooming me?”

“It’s no secret,” Steve replies and his voice is husky and wrecked and, God, is there anything about him that _doesn’t_ make Tony’s body twitch in interest? Probably not, he reasons, but pointedly doesn’t linger on the thought. “Go shower; I have plans for you after.”

Tony raises an eyebrow, wondering what on earth Steve has in mind, but he can’t formulate a proper response to interrogate him with. He just lets Steve drop a final kiss to the skin below his navel and slowly drags himself out of bed. Whatever it is, knowing Steve, it’ll be good.

*

He doesn’t even bother with a towel when he steps from the shower, dripping water everywhere, which he’s sure Steve would complain about if he wasn’t standing by the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth. Instead, he just frowns at Tony until Tony gives in and grabs one from the back of the door, quickly beginning to dry himself off. He stands behind Steve and watches him in the mirror, dropping a quick kiss to the curve of Steve’s shoulder.

Tony rubs the towel over his head, getting rid of the excess water in his hair, while Steve rinses his mouth out and sets his toothbrush in the cup next to Tony’s own.

“Can you tell me your plan? Or is it one of those ‘I could, but then I’d have to kill you’ sort of deals?”

Steve turns, wiping his chin with the back of his arm, and shoots him a small grin.

“We’re going to test out your stamina.”

Well, that certainly gets Tony’s attention; he drops the towel and smirks.

“Are we now?” he drawls, letting Steve crowd into his space, tipping his head back to hover his mouth over Steve’s own. “And how are we going to do that?”

“Very slowly and very thoroughly,” Steve says before brushing their lips together and gently encouraging Tony backwards into the bedroom with his hands sliding over his hips. Steve steers him towards the bed, never breaking the kiss as Tony tries his best to lick his way into Steve’s mouth, despite Steve refusing to part his lips. The backs of his knees hit the soft mattress and Tony falls, attempting to drag Steve with him; Steve just leans over him, one hand beside his head, the other stroking down Tony’s side.

“Jesus, Tony,” he says, voice vibrating against Tony’s lips and Tony lifts his hips for any sort of touch.

“What?” Tony breathes out, as though he doesn’t know, and Steve draws back to stare down at him.

“You’re hard already?”

“You were talking about fucking me, Rogers, how could I not be?”

Steve drops his forehead to Tony’s shoulder and exhales slowly.

“My plan involved the fact that you wouldn’t be able to get hard for at least another ten minutes.”

Tony shuffles backwards, moving further onto the bed, and gives Steve an incredulous look.

“You’re seriously complaining about the fact that you turn me on?”

“Tony,” Steve whines in a way that suggests Tony is missing the point entirely.

“Do you know the way to fix that?” Tony asks, grabbing a hold of the hand Steve has on his hip and moving it closer to his cock, letting the tips of his fingers graze the soft, warm skin. “It’s an easy one. I’ve even given you a hint.”

Steve makes some sort of grunting noise that Tony doesn’t even bother trying to figure out, before Steve leans over him and resumes where they left off, his hand curving around Tony’s erection and stroking gently. Tony breathes into his mouth and slides his hand down to grip at Steve’s ass.

“Thank God you’re a fast learner.”

Steve apparently wants to get to the rest of his plan already because he leans across, reaching blindly for the lube Tony knows is still sitting on the bedside, and pops the cap open to drip it across his other hand as he sits back on his heels. Tony isn’t going to complain one bit, though, as he spreads his legs and only a few moments later, Steve’s index finger slides inside of him, and it’s not at all enough, but definitely something for him to push down onto. Steve watches him writhe as though it’s the first time he’s ever seen it and Tony just curses and begs for more.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” he repeats as though stuck on a loop and Steve’s second finger pushing in jars just enough to reset him. “Oh, God, _yes_.”

Steve seems to want to take his time, rubbing carefully and stretching Tony out fully, but all Tony can do is squirm under him, his cock hard and leaking between them. Fingertips brush against his prostate repeatedly and he’s pretty sure it shuts down his higher functions because he feels a little bit broken. Halfway towards reaching for his own cock, Steve bats Tony’s hand away, except his fingers knock against the tender underside of his erection and he’s coming before he can even shout out a warning.

Steve is a damn good sport, never halting his hand, continuing to open Tony up with easy movements, and Tony knows it’s unfair, but it doesn’t stop him from enjoying his second orgasm of the morning. He gasps and twists under Steve’s ministrations, his stomach warm and sticky with come that Steve doesn’t even pay attention to. He slides a third finger into him and Tony can’t breathe, but he never wants it to end. His body protests, already strung out as though Steve is its ultimate drug, but Steve keeps pushing and Tony gives in, spreading his legs wider and pulling him up by the shoulders.

“You have three seconds to fuck me, else I’m leaving to let you deal with your own issues.”

Steve obviously doesn’t need any further encouragement because he’s kneeling between Tony’s thighs before Tony even realises, sliding a condom on and slicking himself. Tony groans as Steve holds his legs apart, feeling powerless and spread open, and he can’t get enough of Steve’s expression as he watches himself nudge against Tony’s entrance.

“Steve, please,” he whines and it’s the closest he’s ever going to get to begging and Steve apparently knows because he pushes gently and lets the head of his cock slide inside. “Fuck. _Yes_.”

He digs his fingers into Steve’s back and clings, trying to calm down and relax around him as he presses in, but he can’t quite catch his breath. Steve pauses as though to let him adjust, but that’s not what Tony needs; he arches his back and lets Steve slide deeper, pushing Steve’s hands away so he can wrap his legs around his waist. Steve makes a low noise as he finally settles, their hips pressing together without an inch of space between.

“Are you going to last?” Steve asks, the shot gentle enough for Tony to realise it’s a joke; he pinches Steve’s side and Steve huffs a laugh against his throat.

“How about you keep quiet and fuck me?”

Thankfully, Steve is accustomed to following orders because he complies without argument, just pulls his hips back before sliding in shallowly, leaving Tony needing more. He tugs Steve’s face back to his own and Steve kisses him as though he’d be stupid not to, his mouth soft and gentle, even when all Tony wants is something hard and fast. Steve keeps his movements slow and steady and Tony shakes with pent up energy even after everything he’s been through already.

He reaches down to Steve’s hips, urging him on, forcing him to move quicker and Steve just goes with it, pushing into Tony with enough force to slide him further up the bed, Tony’s fingers skittering against Steve’s skin as he moves. Unfortunately, his body seems to be wired entirely for Steve’s benefit, because every touch makes him ache and they’re only a couple of thrusts in, but he knows he isn’t going to make it. He shuts his eyes and lets out a sound of frustration, and Steve’s hand comes up to his face, brushing gently.

“C’mon, Tony,” he murmurs, never slowing his hips. “You can hold out. Do it for me.”

He’s a lost cause; Steve’s voice is what pushes him over the edge, his body tenses and he’s not even hard when he comes almost completely dry. He feels himself tighten around Steve’s cock and every thrust in moves further away from pleasure and closer to soreness, his body aching in protest.

“Steve. Steve,” he gasps, pushing at Steve’s shoulder, and Steve stops and slides out in the same movement, already knowing what’s wrong. “I’m so sorry. God. This is a mess.”

Steve kisses him quiet, turning his words to soft mumbles, and Tony sighs into his mouth before pulling away. With a quiet groan, Steve rolls over and slides off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom and Tony knows he’s jerking off, but all he can do is lie there, fading in and out of consciousness as exhaustions finally sweeps over him.

He doesn’t hear Steve come back out, but when he wakes later in the day, he’s been cleaned up and tucked in, and there’s no doubt that Steve did it, just as kind and caring as ever.

*

The solution hits Tony three days later after a thirteen hour stint in his workshop. It takes him half an hour to put it together and wrap it in a small box, saving it for later, before he slumps face-down onto his desk and sleeps for the rest of the night.

*

“Here,” Tony says, setting down the small box on the kitchen table in front of Steve and taking a seat beside him. Steve puts down his mug of coffee and shuffles the newspaper he’s been reading into some sort of order before reaching for the present.

“Can I open it?” he asks, shaking it gentle, but nothing rattles.

“Sure.”

Steve glances one last time at him before carefully tugging the top off and staring inside.

“Are you proposing? I’m pretty sure that’s too big for my finger.”

Tony laughs because he can’t help it.

“It’s not a ring,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, it _is_ , but it’s not for your hand.”

Steve cracks, eyes lighting up in humour and Tony gapes before shoving his shoulder quickly.

“How far were you going to go with your explanation?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Tony replies, shaking his head and Steve laughs.

“Says the guy who just gave me a cock ring over breakfast.”

There’s a pause and Tony bites his lip softly and stares at Steve, who looks as though he could possibly be thinking the same exact thought. Steve drums his fingers on the tabletop and after a few moments, Tony can’t help but reach out and pin them down.

“Did you want to try it out?” he says and Steve is halfway out of his chair when he answers.

“Definitely.”

*

Steve pushes him against the bedroom door as soon as it’s locked behind them and Tony moans into his mouth, shoving his hands under Steve’s shirt and rucking it upwards. Steve doesn’t seem to want to break the kiss long enough to slip it over his head, so Tony works on the buttons of his slacks instead, sliding the material down around his knees and rubbing Steve through his briefs.

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve breathes out, ruffling Tony’s hair, and Tony stares at him, feeling his lips throb in time to his heartbeat.

“C’mon,” he says, pushing at Steve’s shoulders and forcing him back until he shuffles to the edge of the bed and sits down. “Want to feel you come inside me finally.”

Steve groans as though winded and Tony takes the opportunity to drag Steve’s shirt off now that they’re not jammed together. He watches Steve’s chest rise and fall with every breath and Steve grabs him by the hip and pulls him forward between his legs, pushing the hem of Tony’s top up so he can trail kisses across his stomach. Tony yanks the material over his head, not wanting to waste any time, but Steve slows him with gentle touches and undecipherable murmuring against his skin.

Tony cards his fingers through Steve’s hair and hisses as Steve’s teeth drag beside his navel, rutting forwards to search for any sort of friction he can get.

“Put the ring on and I will,” he says, voice muffled by Tony’s skin and Tony groans, his knees feeling weak. Steve’s fingers are in his pants before he can even blink, unfastening them and carefully tugging them down his legs along with his underwear, letting Tony step out of them before he lifts him with his super-strength and pulls him into his lap. Tony grinds against the wall of heat in front of him, his cock twitching when Steve drops his hands to his ass and squeezes firmly.

Blindly, Tony reaches around Steve, fumbling for the box with the cock ring inside and it takes him a few attempts to quell the shaking of his hands long enough to get it open. He grabs one of Steve’s wrists and places the object in the centre of his palm, loving how the silver compliments the smoothness of his skin, and Steve pulls him into a quick kiss.

“You want me to put this on you?” he asks and Tony shakes his head.

“No, I _need_ you to put that on me. It will only respond to your fingerprints.”

Steve stares for a long moment as though trying to comprehend what that truly means and Tony thinks briefly about using the override codes he put in place for safety to fasten it in place himself.

“My fingerprints?”

“Just to make sure I can’t disobey you and take it off too early.”

The kiss Steve drags him into is hot and heavy and says exactly what Steve can’t. Tony arches against him, fingers biting into Steve’s sides and he doesn’t even realise they’ve moved until his head hits a pillow and he finds himself on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He lets out a soft wheeze and drops his gaze to Steve who’s shucking the last of his clothes and throwing it all over the edge of the bed. After a moment of Steve gazing at him with dark eyes, Tony nudges him with his foot and Steve stares down at the ring in his hand as though trying to figure out where it unfastens. Slowly, Tony reaches forward and places Steve’s fingers into position, letting the lock pop open and leaving Steve gaping at him.

“You weren’t joking,” Steve says, sounding dumbfounded and Tony puts on his best serious face.

“I never joke when it comes to cock rings.”

“You’ve had a lot of experience with them?” Steve teases, though they both know the truth and Tony ignores him, focussing instead on spreading his legs and making room for Steve’s body.

“C’mon , just do it,” he complains, holding himself out of the way as Steve smirks before sliding the ring behind Tony’s balls and carefully locking it in place. Tony grunts at the tightness, but he knows he’s fitted it perfectly and the way Steve stares at him makes it entirely worth it.

“You okay?” Steve asks, cautious as ever and Tony briefly thinks about kicking him out of bed, but instead grabs him by the shoulder and hauls him down, kissing him quiet and offering an answer all in the same moment. Steve ghosts his hands along Tony’s thighs, pushing them apart further, and a dry fingertip drags across his entrance. Tony’s cock throbs and air whistles through his teeth as he inhales sharply at the sensation; it’s a raw pleasure that ripples all the way through him.

“Steve, you better hurry, or else not even this will stop me from coming.”

He bites his lip and watches the way Steve’s cock jumps as his words, already half-hard just from watching Tony beneath him. Quickly, Steve leans over and grabs the lube from the bedside drawer, spilling it across his fingers and the inside of Tony’s thighs accidentally, but Tony doesn’t care because before he knows it, there’s a finger pushing inside and Steve begins stretching him out with slow, easy movements. At the second finger, Tony is completely hard, his cock reddened almost to the point where it looks painful, but every beat of his heart just sends another wave of pure sensation straight between his legs.

At the third finger, he actually has to make Steve wait while he balances on the edge, the tightness of the cock ring the only thing keeping him from spilling already. He catches his breath while Steve rolls a condom on and slicks himself up, his hands gripping the sheets and tugging hard enough to untuck them from underneath the mattress. Steve doesn’t seem to notice, too busy glancing from Tony’s face, to the space between his thighs, and back again, and Tony feels the warm head of his cock pressing against his opening.

He bends his knee and lets his leg drop outwards, giving Steve more space as he begins to slide inside at Tony’s nod of approval.

“Fuck yes,” Tony moans and Steve looks far too serious as he pushes his way in, the tip of his cock stretching him until it slips inside and he bottoms out, filling Tony completely. Tony’s cock twitches and leaks over itself, while Steve gives him a moment to adjust, but Tony doesn’t need time, just wants to watch Steve come undone. He slides his hands behind Steve’s thighs and pulls him closer, listening to the unsteady cadence of his breaths and the way he moans softly when he slips in just a little bit further. “God, this is perfect.”

Steve must apparently agree because he jolts forward as though unable to help himself and Tony just grins and lies there beneath him.

“Yes, c’mon, Steve,” he encourages, arching into the gentle rocking of Steve’s hips, one lean leg locked around Steve’s waist.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve grunts and then he’s drawing out and slamming inside like it’s the only thing he knows and all Tony can do is remember to breathe. He’s already at the edge with Steve panting above him, murmuring praise quietly, but the tightness around his cock is just enough to keep it at bay for the moment.

“You’re doing so well,” Steve whispers, dragging his lips down Tony’s ear and across his jaw, and he would be offended if it were anyone but Steve, who he knows actually means what he says and doesn’t do it to patronise him. If anything, it actually makes his cock ache even more, the deep rumbling of Steve’s low voice vibrating across his skin perfectly. “Just a little longer, Tony.”

Tony knows better. What Steve means is that he’s nowhere near finished, but Tony just shuts his eyes and tries to focus on anything other than the rubbing of Steve’s cock against his prostate because not even the ring will save him if he doesn’t. Steve’s hips never relent as he continues pushing into Tony with thrusts so hard, Tony knows his whole body is going to ache the next day; he makes a mental note to cancel any plans he has in favour of sleeping in and not doing anything at all.

“You feel so good,” Steve says, sounding far less out of breath than Tony. “Are you going to follow my orders and not come until I let you?”

Tony grunts and pulls Steve’s hair.

“I won’t if you keep talking like that,” he grinds out, pushing down into the rhythm Steve’s created, and Steve laughs quietly and nips at Tony’s earlobe.

“So you don’t want me telling you how hot and tight you feel? Or how I’m going to fuck you until you’re raw and begging to come?”

Tony pushes his head back into the pillows and groans, his cock thrumming in time to his heartbeat, threatening to ruin everything as it jolts between their bodies and drips more precome all over Tony’s stomach.

“You have no idea how much I hate you right now,” he gasps out and Steve’s thrusts turn sharper as though in response, just to prove him wrong.

A hand under the small of his back lifts him, changing the angle slightly, but apparently Steve’s a fan of it because he actually lets out a fully fledged moan and picks up speed.

“You like that?” Tony asks in his best breathless voice because two can play that game and Steve glances down at him and smirks because they both know who’s going to win.

“I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll forget your own name.”

Tony wriggles underneath him, like it’ll help him try to escape the assault of pleasure all over his body, but Steve just holds him down easily and fucks into him as though he might actually be getting close. Tony truly doesn’t think he can last much longer; it feels as though his whole body is about of collapse in on itself like a black hole, and it’s getting harder for him to concentrate on breathing to even stay alive. He slides his hands down the tensing muscles of Steve’s back and mouths at his neck weakly, leaving wet trails of saliva as he goes.

“Tony?” Steve asks, sounding genuinely concerned and Tony makes a noise like he’s dying. “You okay? You want me to take the ring off of you?”

Tony whines in the back of his throat, but doesn’t let Steve stop thrusting into him.

“You suck at dominating,” he says, barely able to string a sentence together. “You’re way too nice.”

“I can be mean if you want me to,” Steve murmurs into his ear and, _hell yes_ , Tony is definitely up for that.

“Show me,” he answers, but the last thing he expects is for Steve to stop abruptly, buried completely inside him, and Tony can feel Steve’s heartbeat where they’re joined. He moans at the loss, his cock so hard it’s borderline painful, and slowly Steve pulls out, the drag of his entire length driving Tony half-mad. The head pops out and Tony’s left feeling stretched and empty, and he attempts to rut down in order to push Steve’s cock back inside him.

“Roll over,” Steve orders, his voice so deep and commanding that Tony almost loses it before he has time to obey. Steve sits up, stroking his own cock quickly, while Tony takes a moment to compose himself before pulling his legs up and rolling to one side. On his knees and elbows, he glances over at Steve with heavy-lidded eyes, trying his best not to grind himself into the sheets and come before Steve can even touch him again.

Thankfully, before he has time to give in, Steve shifts into the space behind him, tugging his legs further apart and dragging a thumb over Tony’s entrance.

“You’re so easy,” he whispers and Tony groans because, where Steve’s involved, it’s entirely true. “Tell me how easy you are.”

“Fuck, Steve; I’m easy. So easy. I’m a whore and a goddamn slut for your cock, okay?”

“Mmm, good boy,” Steve drawls and he’s lucky Tony’s too far gone to turn around and cuff his ear, because that was a step too far, even for him. However, Steve places one hand just below Tony’s neck and pins him down and Tony doesn’t care because Steve’s other hand holds him open as he nudges his cock once more against Tony’s hole, sliding the tip inside for him to feel and arch back against.

“Steve. Jesus Christ.”

Tony feels every inch as Steve slides all the way back into him, only stopping when their thighs are pressed tightly together, and Tony’s cock jumps and leaks onto the sheets below. Steve begins slowly, rolling his hips effortlessly, and he’s so deep inside of Tony that Tony aches pleasantly from the fullness.

Tony pushes his face into the nearest pillow and uses it to muffle all the noises he’s making, listening to Steve breathing heavily above him, and he doesn’t notice the first jolting thrust until he’s halfway through throwing his hands out to brace himself against the headboard.

“Steve,” he gasps out again, but he definitely doesn’t want him to stop and Steve knows his body well enough to continue without pausing. In the new position, the head of Steve’s cock rubs over Tony’s prostate with every slide and there’s no doubt in Tony’s mind that he won’t last another minute of pounding.

“You better hurry up,” he chokes out, mouth open and dragging across smooth Egyptian cotton, and Steve’s lips find the back of his neck, worrying a nice bruise that’ll sit above his collar for all to see.

“Just a little longer, Tony,” Steve orders and there’s so much frustration in Tony’s body that he wants to lash out at the nearest object. Thankfully, with Steve holding him down, the closest thing he can dig his fingers into is the mattress; his knuckles grind painfully, but it helps distract him from the way his cock throbs with the need to be released, and he spits out curses that never make it beyond the fabric below.

Steve’s hips begin to lose rhythm and Tony prays that he’s close because he’s sure something inside him will break if he doesn’t come in the next thirty seconds. Steve closes his hand around Tony’s waist and clings, thrusting with abandon, until Tony doesn’t know when he’s full and when he’s not.

“Okay, Tony,” Steve breathes out and his fingers slide from Tony’s neck and fumble beneath their bodies, rubbing against Tony’s straining cock, obviously searching for the ring. Tony shoves his hand down to help, easily settling Steve’s fingers over the pressure points, even without looking, and the cock ring falls to the bed with a gentle _click_.

Tony’s vision whites out and he feels Steve shuddering behind him and he briefly thinks, _we did it_ , before he digs his teeth into the pillow and lets go. He’s pretty sure he passes out at some point because the spike of pleasure practically blows him apart, tingling all the way down to his toes and shattering his senses until he finds himself rutting helplessly against a large, wet stain on the sheets and Steve’s still thrusting shallowly into him, riding out his own orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Tony wheezes, unable to stop repeating the words, until Steve rubs at his shoulders as though trying to soothe his fried brain. Tony collapses down, feeling the cock ring digging into his hip and not caring in the slightest, even when Steve follows him down and covers him in warmth and quickly cooling sweat.

“Tony,” Steve exhales, mouthing at Tony’s ear, fingers carding through his hair, and though Tony knows it’s a lost cause, he lets him. “That was – You should follow orders more often.”

“I won’t make it a habit,” Tony grumbles. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Steve laughs quietly and kisses his soft mouth as Tony turns his head to breathe properly.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

He gently slides out of Tony and rolls into the empty space of bed with a loud sigh. Mind and body still reeling, Tony stares at him, already half-asleep from exhaustion and Steve trails his fingers across Tony’s cheek with a light touch.

“I like you, Tony,” he says and Tony hides his smile behind Steve’s palm.

“Is that so? Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Steve wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him closer, dragging him out of the wet spot and against his body instead.

“Have you ever thought about going into the sex toy market?” he asks after a pause as Tony nestles closer and turns Steve’s shoulder into a comfortable pillow; Tony snorts gently.

“How about we keep this for ourselves?” he reasons and Steve smiles against his hairline.

“I can live with that.”

“Also,” Tony says, reaching down to finally roll the condom off of Steve’s softening cock and tossing it into the trashcan nearby. “Next time we’re going without one of those.”

Steve makes a high-pitched whining sound.

“Too soon,” he complains, rolling over and settling Tony underneath him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Tony raises an eyebrow and grins.

“Just wait,” he says and Steve stifles his laugh with a kiss.


End file.
